Anonymous
by rona-nemone
Summary: Siapa yang percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama? Aku percaya dan dia percaya. Karena berkat pandangan pertama itu aku bisa memilikinya. / KookV . Jungkook x Taehyung / Yaoi Story / Typo(s) everywhere
**Anonymous**

Author : RonaTan

Genre : Romance

Cast : Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Rating : T

Lenght : OneShoot

 **Warning!**

 **This is Yaoi Story. BoyxBoy.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung  
** **Don'tLikeDon'tRead :3**

 **SPECIAL STORY FOR 'datgurll and JeonJeonzKim'**

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang kelas _namja_ tampan bernama Jeon Jungkook. Pasalnya, waktu pulang sekolah sudah dari 2 jam yang lalu. Sedangkan, _namja_ yang kerap disapa dengan sebutan 'Jungkook' itu masih berkutat dengan _smartphone_ canggih miliknya.

"Jungkook, cepat pulang. Kelas akan segera kubersihkan." Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, dan dia menemukan seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan petugas kebersihan disekolahnya.

"Baiklah _Ahjussi_ , aku akan pulang." Jungkook bangkit dari kursi nyamannya, bergumam 'Selamat tinggal.', lalu meninggalkan ruang kelasnya.

Jungkook berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya, memandangi ruang kelas yang sudah terkunci rapat. "Kenapa aku selalu pulang terakhir?" Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai.

Jungkook sampai di loker sepatunya, berniat mengganti sepatu berwarna putih bersih itu dengan sepatu bermerek miliknya. Namun yang dia dapati adalah selembar kertas berwarna biru langit didalam lokernya. Jungkook mengambil sepatunya, memakainya dengan cepat. Lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan bangunan sekolah dengan membawa selembar kertas yang tadi ia temukan didalam lokernya.

"Siapa yang menaruh kertas di loker sepatuku? Salah kirim?" Jungkook mencoba memahami isi kertas itu, sambil berjalan santai menuju rumahnya.

(Isi surat yang diterima Jungkook)

 ** _"Hallo Jungkook-aa! Aku menyukaimuu, sangat amat menyukaimu."_** Jungkook mengernyit bingung membaca tulisan yang tertera di paling atas lembaran kertas berwarna biru itu.

 ** _"Kau bisa panggil aku Tae^^"_** "Tae?" Ucap Jungkook bermonolog.

 ** _"Aku menyukai segala hal tentangmu. Aku suka saat kau tertawa bersama teman-temanmu, saat kau berkeringat, saat kau memakan makan siangmu dikantin, saat kau tersenyum, saat kau membaca dengan serius beragam buku yang kau temui diperpustakaan, saat kau asik dengan ponselmu dan segala hal tentangmu. Aku menyukainyaa~"_** Jungkook bingung, bagaimana tidak. Selama hidupnya, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan surat pernyataan seperti ini. Kalaupun ada _yeoja_ yang menyukainya, dia akan langsung menemui Jungkook. Dan dia bingung, dia tidak pernah menyadari kalau ada orang yang begitu memperhatikannya.

 ** _"Jika kau mau, kita bisa bertemu besok di taman belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat^^. Jika besok kita bertemu, jangan lupa panggil aku 'Hyung', karena aku lebih tua 2 tahun darimu kkk~"_** "HAH?" Jungkook membelalakan matanya dengan sempurna. Jungkook tau dia itu menawan (Iya Kook, iya..), tapi dia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa kakak kelas juga tertarik dengannya. Dan apa ini? Dia seorang _namja_. _NAM-JA_.

 ** _"Hati-hati saat perjalanan pulang Jungkook-aa, aku mencintaimu."_** Jungkook terlalu terpaku dengan selembar kertas yang ada ditangannya, hingga tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang.

 _BRRUKK_

"Aahh, _mian_.. Aku tadi tidak melihatmu.." Jungkook memungut kertasnya yang terjatuh ketanah, lalu membantu _namja_ bersurai merah yang tadi dia tabrak untuk bangun.

" _Nee_ , tak apa.." Jungkook membungkuk, setelah bergumam 'maaf' lalu berjalan pergi.

"Yampun, kenapa dia sangat tampan." Si surai merah tersenyum dengan sangat manis, andai saja Jungkook melihat itu mungkin dia sudah terpikat pada orang yang baru saja ia tabrak itu.

* * *

"Kook, kemarin bagaimana kau pulang?" itu Jimin, sisurai hitam itu mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi tepat disebelah Jungkook.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kemarin aku berteriak-teriak memanggilmu, mengajakmu pulang bersama. Tapi kau malah mengabaikanku." Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu, namun terlihat menjijikkan dimata Jungkook.

"Aku pulang seperti biasanya." Tiba-tiba Jungkook mengingat tentang surat itu.

"Jimin," Jimin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jungkook.

"Apa kau kenal kakak kelas kita? Namanya Tae, kau kenal tidak?" Jimin membuat pose berfikir.

"Umm, kakak kelas? Tae.. Tae.. Park Tae.. Min Tae.. Oh Tae.. Jeon Tae.. Byun Tae.." Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ayolah Jim, serius." Jungkook kesal, dia ini serius bertanya pada sahabat idiotnya ini.

"Ahh, aku tau. Kim Taehyung!" Jimin berteriak, sampai-sampai siswa-siswi yang sudah datang menengok kearah mereka.

"Ya! _Pabbo_!" Jimin meringis kesakitan, saat dia merasakan tangan berotot milik Jungkook memukul kepalanya.

"Uhh, _mian_." Jimin mengelus-elus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Jadi siapa itu Kim Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Kau serius tidak kenal Taehyung _sunbae_?" Jungkook mengangguk, tanda bahwa dia tidak mengenali siapa itu Kim Taehyung.

"Taehyung _sunbae_ , _namja_ yang sangat imut, namun suara _bass_ nya tidak bisa dibilang imut. _Namja_ yang sangat ceria, sekarang dia tingkat 3. Dia aktif dibidang menyanyi dan _dance_ , kalau tidak salah nama ibunya Kim Baekhyun. Kau tau dia? _Yeoja_ yang sering muncul ditv-tv itu loh." Jungkook mengangguk paham. "Memangnya ada apa? Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya! Mana bisa aku menyukai orang yang tidak pernah kulihat." Jimin ber'oh' ria, kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Membuat seluruh makhluk didalam ruangan itu menjadi diam.

"Jungkook." Merasa dipanggil, Jungkook menengadahkan wajahnya. Melihat kearah guru _killer_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah masuk didalam kelas mereka.

" _Ne saem?_ " Jungkook berdiri, kemudiann berjalan mendekati guru bersurai coklat itu.

"Ambilkan buku sejarah di perpustakaan." Jungkook mengangguk, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas itu. Jungkook merasa lega, setidaknya dia tidak akan mendengarkan ceramah pagi dari guru itu.

* * *

"Taehyung, bel sudah berbunyi. Ayo masukk." Taehyung menggeleng, dia sangat malas masuk dalam pelajaran hari ini. Dia ingin cepat-cepat istirahat untuk bertemu dengan orang yang dia sukai.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku duluan." Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang perpustakaan, meninggalkan sahabatnya seorang diri.

'Apa Jungkook akan datang menemui aku? Atau dia justru merasa jijik dengankuu?' Taehyung melamun, dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti saat jam istirahat.

"Maaf, aku ingin mengambil buku sejarah disitu." Suara itu membuyarkan segala lamunan gila Taehyung.

"Silah-kan." Taehyung membeku, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan bertemu lagi dengan _namja_ tampan yang menjadi pujaannya.

"Terimakasih." Jungkook berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih membeku. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Jungkook kembali lagi menghampiri Taehyung setelah sebelumnya Jungkook menuliskan namanya dibuku peminjaman.

"A-ah, aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, –merasa canggung.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, tapi bolehkah aku duduk disini? Hanya untuk 10 menit, lalu aku akan kembali kedalam kelas." Taehyung mengangguk dengan cepat, membuat Jungkook tertawa karena gemas. Setelah itu mereka diam, Taehyung yang biasanya ceriapun bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Jungkook.

"Rambutmu berwarna merah begitu, kau tidak takut dimarahi guru BP?" Taehyung menyentuh rambutnya, lalu menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku suka hal-hal yang berbeda." Jungkook tersenyum, membuat wajah Taehyung merona tak karuan.

"Aku suka itu, aku juga suka hal-hal yang berbeda. Dan aku suka warna rambutmu." Taehyung lagi-lagi merona, oh ayolah Taehyung kau terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat ini. Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kim Taehyung.." Jungkook berucap sambil memandangi buku sejarah yang ada diatas meja perpustakaan.

" _Ne_?" Merasa terpanggil, Taehyungpun menjawab sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jungkook.

"Ahh, itu nama orang yang dijelaskan sahabatku dikelas tadi. Kemarin aku mendapatkan sebuah surat diloker sepatuku, pengirimnya memberitahu bahwa namanya Tae. Lalu aku bertanya pada Jimin, dan dia menjelaskan segalanya. _Namja_ yang sangat imut, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya. _Namja_ yang memiliki suara _bass_ dan itu sangat tidak pas dengan wajah imutnya, tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar suaranya." Taehyung merona, entah apa yang membuatnya merona. Tapi saat ini dia benar-benar merasa tersipu.

"Aku bingung, bagimana bisa ada seorang _namja_ yang menyukaiku. Apa dia tidak takut kalau aku menolaknya?"

 _DEG_

Nafas Taehyung tercekat, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. Saat ini _mood_ -nya turun 99,9%.

"Tapi aku suka." Taehyung terkejut bukan main, apa kata Jungkook tadi? "Aku suka bagaimana dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengannya." Taehyung kembali merona, _mood_ -nya kembali naik 100%. (Tolong Jungkook, jangan permainkan perasaan Tae..)

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau juga sangat imut dan suaramu sangat tidak pas dengan wajahmu. Dan kenalkan, aku Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya, dan dibalas uluran tangan oleh Taehyung.

'Tolong selamatkan aku Tuhan, jantungku rasanya ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhku.' Taehyung kesulitan bernafas, dia tidak pernah menyangka berada didekat orang yang dia sukai akan membuatnya merasa begini sulitnya.

"Aku Kim-" "JUNGKOOK! Cepat Park _saem_ menunggumu." Jimin berteriak, membuat penjaga perpustakaan melemparnya dengan pena.

"Ya! _Ahjussi_ , aku kan ingin memanggil temankuu." Jimin mengehentakkan kakinya kelantai, sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ahh, aku harus pergi. _Bye_. Heii, jangan ubah warna rambutmu menjadi hitam yaa. Aku suka warna merah ituu, sangat pas denganmuu." Jungkook melambaikan tangannya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Tuhan, selamatkan jantungku." Taehyung tersenyum sambil memegangi dadanya. Merasakan bagaimana sesaknya jatuh cinta.

* * *

"Kook, kau tadi bicara dengan siapa?" Jimin berbisik ditengah-tengah pelajaran Park _saem_.

"Ahh, tadi dia belum sempat mengenalkan namanya. Tapi kau sudah berteriak duluann." Jungkook berpura-pura membaca buku sejarah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kalau dilihat dari warna rambutnya, sepertinya aku kenal siapa dia." Jungkook menoleh kearah Jimin.

"Siapa?" tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Sepertinya itu Kim-" "Park Jimin, sedang apa kau?" Jimin bungkam dia hanya menggeleng perlahan, terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan gurunya yang terkenal galak itu.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh siswa-siswi berlari meninggalkan ruang kelas menuju tempat peristirahatan yang paling menyenangkan –kantin. Tidak terkecuali dengan Jimin yang kini sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kook, kau yakin tidak ikut?" Jimin bertanya kepada Jungkook yang sedang merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Hmm, ada orang yang harus kutemui Jim." Jimin mengangguk paham, karena Jungkook memang sering menemui seseorang saat jam istirahat. 'Banyak _fans_ ' begitu kira-kira yang selalu diucapkan Jimin, jika teman-teman mereka bertanya kenapa Jungkook tidak ikut kekantin.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruang kelas, namun melenggangkan kaki ketujuan yang berbeda. Mari kita tinggalkan Jimin yang sedang berniat mengisi perutnya.

Jungkook melangkah menuju taman belakang sekolah, sesuai dengan yang ada disurat itu. Jungkook sampai, dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman berwarna putih. Menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, mencari-cari apakah sosok yang dia cari sudah datang.

"Jungkook?" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya, dan dia melihat _namja_ bersurai merah yang ia temui di perpustakaan tadi pagi.

"Eh? Sedang apa kau?" Jungkook mempersilahkan _namja_ bersurai merah itu untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Menemui seseorang, kau?" Taehyung menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Aku juga ingin menemui seseorang." Ucap Jungkook sambil menatap _namja_ yang kini sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau menunggu Taehyung?" Jungkook mengangguk walaupun hatinya sedikit heran, bagaimana bisa _namja_ ini mengetahui siapa yang ia tunggu? "Berarti kau sedang menungguku?" Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bingung.

"Menunggumu? Maksudmu?" Taehyung tersenyum, menunjukkan sisi manis didalam dirinya.

"Aku Kim Taehyung, kakak kelasmu, orang yang mengirim selembar kertas berwarna biru didalam loker sepatumu." Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya, membuat kerutan samar diwajah tampannya.

"Kau? Kim Taehyung?" Taehyung mengangguk dengan lucu.

"Taehyung _Oppa_ , kami mencarimu kemana-manaaa.." Suara deru nafas yang tak teratur mengganggu kegiatan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Loh, Jungkook kau sedang apa bersama Taehyung _Oppa_?" Jungkook bingung harus mengatakan apa, tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang bertemu dengan orang yang menyukainya?

"Aku yang memanggilnya, kalian pergi dulu ya? Aku ada urusan penting." Taehyung mengeluarkan senyuman yang bagaikan malaikat itu, membuat mereka yang sejak tadi berdiri mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau banyak _fans_ ya, _Hyung_." Jungkook terkekeh, begitu pula Taehyung.

"Tidak sadar diri, _eoh_?" Lagi, suara tawa menyelimuti keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Baiklah, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan benar. Aku Kim Taehyung, kelas XI. Aku menyukai, ahh maksudku aku mencintai seorang pemuda kelas X, bernama Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, membuat Jungkook berfikir bahwa Taehyung sangat manis dan cantik.

"Kau sangat manis _Hyung_."

 _BLLUSSHH_

Taehyung merona bukan main, kulit wajahnya terlihat hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya. Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu cepat.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Jungkook yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan _intens_.

"Entahlah, hanya saja. Saat aku melihatmu di hari penyambutan itu, aku sudah jatuh hati padamu. Caramu tertawa dengan teman-temanmu, aku suka. Aku mencintaimu." Jungkook tersenyum mendengar penuturan kakak kelasnya itu. Ditambah lagi wajah merona Taehyung membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin langsung menjalin sebuah hubungan _Hyung,_ kita belum mengenal satu sama lain.." Raut wajah Taehyung terlihat sedih, namun sebuah senyuman masih terpatri indah diwajah itu.

"Aku tauu.." Jawab Taehyung dengan suara _bass_ nya.

"Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan jika kita menjalin hubungan sambil saling mengenal?" Taehyung membulatkan matanya, takut-takut jika dia salah mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

"Tapi kau bahkan tidak mengenalikuu, aku tidak mau hubungan tanpa ada perasaan." Taehyung mem- _pout_ -kan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, apa kau percaya _Hyung_? Bahkan kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kan?" Taehyung mengangguk dengan cepat, wajahnya kini semakin semerah tomat.

"Sebenarnya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan _namja_ bersurai merah yang tadi pagi aku temui di perpustakaan. Tadinya aku kesini ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai orang lain kepada Tae _Hyung_. Tapi, ternyata Kim Taehyung merupakan orang yang sama dengan _namja_ yang aku cintai itu. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu _Hyung_?" Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung yang kini wajahnya semakin memerah akibat ucapan Jungkook.

"A-aku, aku.." Taehyung bingung harus mengatakan apa, jantungnya berdetak telalu cepat. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu _Hyung_ , jadilah kekasihku.." Jungkook menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk dengan perlahan, tanda bahwa dia menyetujui permintaan Jungkook.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu _Hyung_." Jungkook tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria dari biasanya.

" _Nado_ Kook.." Jungkook memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat dibibir _kissable_ miliki Taehyung. Taehyung membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna, terkejut dengan perilaku tiba-tiba dari kekasih barunya itu.

"Ya! Jungkook! Ini sekolahan!" Taehyung memukul-mukul pundak Jungkook.

"Aku hanya memberikan kecupan singkat _Hyung_. Bukan melahap bibirmu hingga habis.." Jungkook berucap entang, sedangkan kini Taehyung sedang membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna. Oh tidak Kim Taehyung, kau kini menjadi kekasih seorang pemuda yang senang menggodamu..

Kita tinggalkan pasangan baru yang sedang ber _lovely dovey_ ditaman sekolah itu. Mari kita lihat bagaimana dengan para _fujoshi_ yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah pohon besar.

"KYYAAAA, MEREKA SANGAT MANISS _.."_ Para _fujoshi_ itu berteriak histeris, melihat orang yang selama ini mereka pasang-pasangkan dalam cerita mereka benar-benar menjadi nyata.

"Aku akan sangat mendukung hubungan mereka!" Mereka sibuk dengan aktifitas memfoto kegiatan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Membuat koleksi untuk ber _fangirl_ ria nanti malam.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

 ** _A.N_** _:_

 _Annyeonghaseyoo~  
Maafkan aku malah bikin ff baru, bukannya update yang lama..  
_ _I still hope you like this story /virtual kiss/_

 _Oh iyaa, aku mau menanggapi seorang reader (Guest) yang bilang kenapa aku bikin KookV lalu bikin VKook, lalu bikin KookV kemudian Vkook lagi..  
Just For Your Info, aku ngeship KookV, maupun VKook. Begitu juga dengan YoonMin dan juga MinYoon. (Tertulis jelas di Bio aku)  
Jadi untuk kalian yang gak suka dengan aku, karena menurut kalian aku labil dan sebagainya.  
Tolong maafkan aku, aku emang masih labil.. Aku baru 17 tahun..  
Tapi, tolong hargai setiap orang yaa^^  
Disetiap summary_ _biasanya aku jelasin itu VKook atau KookV, jadi kalo kalian gak suka VKook jangan baca yang VKook.._

 _Kalo kalian tetap baca, please don't judge me. Cause I've been warned you before^^_

 _Mari saling menghargai setiap orang, karena setiap orang punya hal-hal berbeda yang disukai^^  
Terimakasih untuk kalian yang menghargai setiap cerita aku dengan cara memberi review yang membangun dan dengan bahasa yang sopan^^ /virtual hug and kiss/_

 _Mind to Review?  
Keep Reading~_


End file.
